


Walker

by bugbroth



Category: None - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Horror, Other, folk horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:54:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22299649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bugbroth/pseuds/bugbroth
Summary: - An observation taken from the journal of a frightened individual, page dated 1879 -





	Walker

There I see it, starting up into the field, like last night and the night before. It walks upright, as a man should, but it hasn’t mastered our gait quite yet. Nothing about it is natural. It marches lightly, the constant forward movement suggesting no mortal fatigue. It sways from side to side like a toy, or a thin, grotesque imitation of an ape. Its head doesn’t move at all, always fixed above its shoulders and focused forward. I watch it clomp across the land, listening to its soft, well-worn boots falling into the dry, dead grass. It takes the exact same path every night, and has worn a line into the vegetation. I am loath to cross this line, and when I must, I jump over it. I don’t want to disturb the path. I don’t know what it would do to me if I did.


End file.
